El sueño de John
by MareeZoleeil
Summary: Sherlock esta experimentando en la cocina y es bastante noche, cuando escucha gemidos provenientes del cuarto de John, quien al parecer esta teniendo el mejor sueño erótico de su vida. ¡FIC por el cumpleaños de Steph!


_**¡Feliz cumpleaños Steph! c:**_

**N/A: Habrá otro cap. c: ****Espero lo disfrutes.**

* * *

Era una noche oscura, no sé qué hora sería exactamente, quizá las dos de la madrugada. Mi mente estaba concentrada y el tiempo es realmente relativo.

Como cada día cuando no tenemos casos no podía dormir, mi cerebro se pudría por no tener un crimen relevante, porque había casos pero no eran nada interesantes.

Lestrade se empeñaba en darme papeles con enigmas realmente fáciles.

Por ejemplo; estaba ese caso donde una joven había caído a mitad de la calle con golpes en todo el cuerpo. El tonto creía que la mujer había tenido un infarto y los golpes se debían a su estilo de vida (pensaba que era vagabunda y que peleaba por droga, ya que en su chaqueta llevaba 100gr de cocaína).

¡EQUIVOCADO!

La mujer había sido golpeada por su novio una y otra vez por celos, la mujer llevaba tacones antes de que le fueran retirados y el joven le pusiera unos tenis viejos que tenía guardados en el closet en dos años. Ella llevaba una falda corta, a la cintura, aún tenía la marca en su cuerpo, y se veía un ligero bronceado en sus piernas; llevaba una falda de manga corta con un ligero escote. Le fueron removidas sus joyas.

Probablemente la empujo y cayó en algún mueble en punta lo que causo una contusión cerebral, se veía en su cráneo la marca del golpe (pero Anderson no lo vio porque el muy idiota nunca ve nada). Al no saber que hacer con ella decidió despeinarla totalmente y usando la grasa de su carro llenó todo su cuerpo de manchas para aparentar ser una vagabunda. Manejó su automóvil y cuando notó que no había gente transitando la calle la tiro en la calle.

John como siempre sólo me decía lo fascinante que era y que todo lo que hacía y deducía era increíble.

John siempre me alegra el día con sus comentarios, sean los que sean. Me gusta verlo arrugar la nariz, ver su cara de frustración cuando no sabe algo que yo sí. Me encanta ver su reacción cuando me acerco a él. Y sobre todo es alucinante ver como defiende su heterosexualidad con miedo.

Sé que no es homosexual, pero Mycroft y todos al parecer se han dado cuenta que tiene cierta atracción sobre mi. Yo sé que es sólo interés de compañero a compañero. He llegado a deducir que John me ve como un hermano. Ilógico y demasiado sentimental a mi gusto.

Volviendo al tema principal.

Todos los casos que me daban los resolvía en minutos. Mi cerebro necesitaba algo más. Algo interesante, atractivo, complejo. Pero no, al parecer el crimen en Londres estaba cayendo muy bajo esta semana.

Decidí que esa noche me dedicaría a experimentar para comprobar mi teoría de que las bacterias no se guían por dinámicas egoístas, sino que cooperan y colaboran entre sí.

En la mesa de la cocina tenía el cuerpo de un hombre muerto hace menos de doce horas, proporcionado por Molly.

Puse mi microscopio y comencé a ver las bacterias a través de él. Empecé a guardar todos los datos en mi palacio mental, hice formularios y todo empezaba a dar frutos de una forma exclusiva.

Estaba tan concentrado hasta que un sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos.

¿Qué era? No sé. No logré distinguirlo a primera instancia ya que estaba tan metido en mis razonamientos que el sonido sólo logró que diera un pequeño salto de la silla. Esperé un momento para ver sí se repetía la onda sonora.

Así fue. Segundos más tarde volví a escuchar.

Venía del cuarto de John. Era un movimiento tosco, como sí John estuviera experimentado de nuevo esas pesadillas por Afghanistan.

Minutos más tarde se escuchó de nuevo. Ahora John había movido la lampara que estaba en una pequeña cajonera del lado derecho de su cama. Decidí que era mejor ir a revisarlo.

Comúnmente John suele tener sueños terribles. Cada noche me acerco a él y con unas cuantas palmadas en su hombro y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza en su pecho, él logra calmarse.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a su habitación. Abrí lentamente la puerta, soy muy sigiloso e intento no despertarlo, ya que eso podría ser contraproducente.

Al entrar noté que John sí estaba teniendo un sueño y además se encontraba retorciéndose continuamente. Lo que fue extraño fue escuchar un ligero susurro saliendo de su boca. Me acerqué un poco para poder oírle más. Lo vi y estaba sudando, su camisa de pijama estaba desajustada y se podía ver un poco vientre, era plano y se notaban algunas marcas de sus oblicuos y su hipogastrio.

Me posicione en frente de su cama, me incliné para estar cerca de su rostro y por fin oí lo que murmuraba.

-Sherlock -después se oyó un pequeño gemido y se movió de nuevo.

Retrocedí inmediatamente, me sorprendí al escuchar mi nombre.

¿John estaba soñando conmigo? ¿Por qué? Y, ¿por qué se retorcía como un esquizofrénico?

De pronto, se deslizo por la cama y dejo notar sus piernas ya que no llevaba pantalón. Tenía puesto un calzón rojo con costuras blancas, muy pegado, tan pegado que se podía notar a simple vista una erección.

Abrí los ojos, tanto que parecían platos. Supongo que sí me hubiese estado viendo a mi mismo en ese momento me hubiera carcajeado al ver mi rostro.

John estaba excitado, y parecía que yo era la razón. _¿Yo? _Me pregunté.

Me quedé perplejo.

Mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas sobre cómo debía actuar, nunca pensé o imaginé que yo fuera visto por John como una figura sexual. Siempre noté cierta tensión, pero no creí que fuera de este tipo.

Pensé en irme, sería lo mejor. No me iba a aprovechar de mi compañero de cuarto mientras él se encuentra dormido. ¿O sí? Mis pensamientos giraban entre lo moralmente correcto y lo incorrecto.

Pero, John se veía tan altamente atractivo con esas bragas, éstas hacían resaltar su tono de piel bronceada. Sus piernas eran visibles y se podía notar que estaban bien torneadas. Y su miembro se veía tan presionado, parecía que de verdad quería liberar esa tensión.

Giré mi cuerpo y caminé unos pasos. Me vi en el espejo que estaba frente a la cama, cerca de la puerta, vi que pupilas estaban dilatadas y sentí que mi boca estaba seca. Ahora era yo que el que estaba teniendo reacciones biológicas por mirar a John semi-desnudo.

_¡Genial!_ Me reproché.

Inesperadamente noté desde el cristal como mi compañero de apartamento se movía de nuevo, esta vez poniendo su mano sobre su miembro y posteriormente acariciándolo ligeramente. Pude sentir como mis mejillas se enrojecieron y sin pensarlo mi lengua toco mi labio superior. John se quedó quieto de nuevo, ese sueño sí que estaba "_ardiente". _

Me gire lentamente, camine con mucha cautela hacía el lado en el que estaba recostado mi blogger; lo mire, lo observe con profundidad, estudiando cada detalle. Él de verdad tenía un sueño húmedo. No paraba de gemir y de decir mi nombre. Era tan..., _i__nteresante._

Quería saber más, quería indagar más al respecto. La cuestión era, ¿cómo?.

Sí despertaba a John podría causar conflicto, él tenía un carácter muy pesado cuando se sentía expuesto. Pero, ¿cómo mantenerlo dormido?

Mis opciones eran variadas, elegí una de las más seguras.

Me paré derecho y caminé hacía el otro lado de la cama. Me quite los zapatos, los acomodé. Seguí con mis pantalones, luego mi saco (de éste saqué mi celular el cual puse en vibrador, saqué mis cigarrillos y unas hojas con datos no muy relevantes), y al final mi camisa, todo lo doble y lo puse encima de mis zapatos.

Levanté la sabana, ya que de ese lado aún estaba algo acomodada. Muy lenta y sigilosamente me deslicé por ella. Primero me senté, después roté ligeramente, poco a poco subí cada una de mis piernas para finalmente colocar todo mi ser sobre ella. Me acosté. Me volteé para poder ver el cuerpo de John. Y ahí estaba él, completamente dormido teniendo una fantasía acerca de mi desnudo o quizá vestido, no sé. Lo evidente era que yo parecía ser una maquina sexual muy activa.

Mi cuerpo se quedo pasmado por unos momentos, sabía qué hacer ahora la cuestión era que al parecer estaba nervioso por actuar. Tomé un respiro y mi mano por fin rozó el cabello de John, su hermoso y sedoso cabello. Comencé a notar que mis dedos estaban jugando con su cabellera, John se volteó, tenía su rostro viendo hacía el mío. Dejé de respirar en ese instante. Él se acomodó y le salio una sonrisa espontánea. Se veía tan tranquilo, alegre y obviamente extasiado. Era espectacular poder contemplarlo de esta manera. Nunca me imaginé que pudiera apreciarlo y sentir esas reacciones en mi cuerpo.

Jamás nadie llamó mi atención sexualmente, me era indiferente ese tema y realmente no me interesa interactuar con las personas. Sin embargo, en ese momento me encontraba recostado junto a mi compañero de investigación, cerca de él, oyéndolo gemir y excitándome con tal acción. John de verdad que era diferente, tanto que estaba logrando provocar en mi una rigidez en mi miembro.

Me acerqué un poco más. Podía sentir su respiración, podía sentir como ésta era pausada y pesada. Yo sentí lo mismo con la mía. Lo tenía de frente, aún acariciaba sus cabellos y miraba sus labios, esos labios delgados, largos, rosas, perfectamente simétricos, suaves. ¿_Suaves? _Eso aún no estaba comprobado. Tomé su nuca con un poco de fuerza y jale nuestros cuerpos para que pudieramos unirnos más. Estaba a unos centímetros de su boca, mi pulso se aceleró y las ansias crecían cada segundo.

Hice una fuerte inhalada, cerré mis ojos y planté mis labios sobre los suyos. Sentí que John se tensó. Yo seguí apretando los ojos y mi mano sostenía con presión su unos segundo para que los dos nos relajáramos. En seguida pude percibir que la mano de John se dirigía hacía mi. ¿El respondería el beso? ¿El plan estaba dando frutos?

NO.

Experimenté lo que algunos llaman _rechazo. _Con toda su ira John me lanzó de la cama. Yo lo miré sorprendido, él estaba despierto. _¿Cómo?_ Tomé todas las precauciones debidas.

-¿Qué carajo Sherlock?

-John, yo... -No tenía ni idea de qué decir. Esto siempre ha sido difícil para mi.

-Acaso, ¿acaso crees que puedes meterte en mi cuarto y simplemente tocarme? ¡No soy gay, Sherlock! -De verdad estaba enfadado. Se podía percibir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, además de que sus gestos eran obvios.

-John, no eres gay. Pero sin duda alguna, sé que yo te atraigo -Me levanté del suelo y caminé hacía él.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Estás loco? ¡Aléjate de mi!

De verdad estaba asustado, enojado, alarmado, impresionado.

Aunque el rubor y la erección seguían ahí.


End file.
